creepypastaspinofffandomcom-20200214-history
Unused Sonic game Sonic future
Authers Note. This Is NOT A SPINOFF They just wont allow sonic pastas on creepypasta wiki so here ya go! Hello To whoevers Reading this my name is Jackson/ mrwackson I am A Sonic fan I collect old and new sonic games but i am writing notes on what happens to me at this time Sonic Future. This was gonna be a post on my website but it turned out different i was going to make a post about a game i was going to collect Sonic Generations but i got THIS Instead. Hello Wackers! I am going on my quest to find Sonic Generations! First we should look at gameshop. I am Walking to Gameshop I just found a abonded building maybe we should go adventure in! I am Inside Wackers I found A box with a disc for Xbox360 that reads Sonic Future. It has no picture it says on the top unfinished. I have a 1 time Sonic game that was a pretty good find! There was also a note heres what it said. Hello Fellow Reader if you are adventuring in my house im now leaving it because of the curse this game has no matter how much you dont believe me dont buy this game or else you will be cursed forever. I probably wont make it out alive. I think it was a prankster im gonna take this game home and play it. Okay Wackers We're Back and i cant record a video today im just goint to explain this game out. So im starting up the game and Its just a drawing of sonic and the others i kind of expected it to be this way So i made a file it automaticly named me Sega. So when i started i was Sonic of course it showed a cutscent it showed a black and purple sonic walk up and he jumped out at out and said game and said this Hello jAcKsOn I hope you aren't faking as our creator sonic walked up and said good joke. I was playing as Sonic and walked through a town and saw a note that says Stop Playing The game or he will haunt you. Wackers this is to wierd for me im ending this playthrough. Okay now you know what happened now im going to tell you what happens after that without the playthrough i loaded the game up my file was renamed Your not our Creator! I started and i was in this dark area with the dark and purple sonic choking a man and said you shoulden't Of took my game! When he died it showed me a picture of the abonded house and said i have one last message as the person who left the game inside i should of never done that now your cursed forever. Now your finished im sorry. I kept playing for some STUPID Reason. I dont know why so after that i was tooken to an area where tails said escape this nightmare he will kill us all! leave PLEASE. So i turned off the game when i shut it off a message come up saying I am your creator now. So i decided to finish this I turned on the game when it started darkness flickered up and my consoled got red ring instantly i saw the purple and black sonic he kicked me so hard i passed out for a month i am alive still when i got home i saw a note that said. Im Still out there. Category:Video Games